


Réduit au silence

by Berylia



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gags, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Réduit au silence, certes. Vaincu et docile ? Jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réduit au silence

Loki hait cet objet de tout son être et s'il était en possession de sa magie il le détruirait avant de le reconstruire mille fois et de mille manières différentes, et ceux qui le connaissent savent qu'il s'agit là de faits et non d'exagérations. Mais ça magie repose sur sa voix, sur les mensonges qu'il murmure à l'univers pour le soumettre à son bon plaisir, pour subvertir les règles du vivant et de l'inerte. Sa magie lui fait défaut et il hait cette chose de toute la force de son être.

Cette chose vile et commune qui lui force la bouche, cet objet répugnant crée par de simples et pathétiques mortels, le symbole de sa défaite qu'il emporte à Asgard où tous le verront. Les menottes ne le gênent pas, elles sont les chaines d'un ennemi vaincu, elles montrent la peur. Mais la chose !

Le Tesseract est là, juste contre sa main et complètement hors de sa portée qui les emmènent jusqu'en Asgard, directement dans la salle des Trésors où il est obligé de regarder Thor le poser à sa place sans pouvoir dire un mot. Mais son esprit est déjà loin, il est dans le Grand Hall, scène de son humiliation, de son jugement, de ses retrouvailles avec p... avec Odin.

Il ne comprend pas ce qu'attend Thor, pourquoi il prend tant de temps. Pour le dieu de la tromperie il ne comprend que trop tard, lorsque sa main est déjà sur son cou, le forçant à relever la tête, à le regarder dans les yeux alors que la chose le force à l'écouter.

"Il est temps que nous parlions, frère."

Il rage, il tempête, il hait ce mot, il le crache, mais seuls de pathétiques sons peuvent vibrer dans sa gorge et il refuse de grogner comme un animal.

"Non, d'abord il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ceci est ta maison, ton foyer."

Il veut lui demander pourquoi alors ils sont cachés dans le Trésor au milieu des reliques que son père, le père de Thor a volé à travers les royaumes dans sa jeunesse, est-ce parce qu'il est une de ses reliques, de ses prises de guerre ? 

Il veut insulter un foyer où les murs l'ont toujours regardé avec mépris et suspicion, un amas d'ombres où la seule lumière éclairait toujours les cheveux blonds de Thor.

Il veut faire taire l'imbécile contre lui, accroché à des sentiments qui sont morts depuis longtemps, qui n'aurait comme lui jamais dû exister ou survivre même.

Sa voix ne peut mentir. Mais pas son corps.

Thor est contre lui, si proche qu'il lui suffit de bouger de quelques millimètres à peine pour frotter son bassin contre le sien, pour mouler son corps au sien, pour faire rouler ses hanches dans un mouvement sensuel.

Ses paroles sont prisonnières mais qu'importe, il arque le corps, offrant la ligne blanche de son cou au regard si proche, surpris, il ferme à moitié les yeux et écrase à nouveau son entrejambes contre lui avant de pousser un gémissement qui retentit sur les murs froids et lisses.

Thor est muet à présent et il continue à peupler le silence de ses grognements, du bruit du cuir crissant sous la tension et le frottement. Sous le rideau de ses cils il observe le fils d'Odin, le puissant guerrier dont le sang court à présent tellement vite dans ses veines. Il sent le désir se solidifier dans son bas ventre, il voit l'effet de chacun de ses râles, comme on voit les cercles croissants des ondes sur l'eau.

Les lèvres rouges et les dents blanches se jettent sur sa gorge, affamées, les cheveux d'or caressent son visage, les mains puissantes se saisissent de ses hanches, son corps tout entier se referme sur lui.

La muselière étouffe le rire de sa victoire.


End file.
